


Catch Me Under The Mistletoe, Baby

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First RPF, First fic for this fandom, M/M, im a slut for mistletoe AUs ok, its christmas time baby!!, rated teen for swearing lul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: "You sure?""Yeah, don't tell me you're scared of mistletoe too?""Who would be afraid of mistletoe?""You.""Debatable"or they're at a party and find themselves under the mistletoe. Ryan is a scaredy cat like usual, but this time he's afraid of his feelings for a certain sasquatch of a man.





	Catch Me Under The Mistletoe, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself when i started writing fan fic i wouldnt write rpf but here i am...just a reminder this is fiction and not at all real. no hate to marielle or sara, i love them both and i love the ghoul boys more.

Ryan was nervous, he didn't like parties. He had somehow gotten convinced earlier in the day by Shane to come and was now here, in some stranger's living room with a red solo cup in his hand. Christmas lights were strung around the apartment and music was vibrating the floor beneath him. He wanted to go home, but he also didn't want to spend Christmas eve alone. His parents had gone on a trip to Thailand with some of their friends, his brother was in New York and unable to catch a flight out so here he was. At a party that Shane had dragged him to.

His cup was empty and he desperately needed a refill, and to find the bastard who brought him here. To this clusterfuck of cliches, with tacky Christmas music and cheap beer. On his way to the table with said cheap alcohol he bumped into Shane, "I want to leave." 

"I know you do but, you also need to enjoy yourself. Staying up in that apartment all the time, researching murder cases and haunted locations is not good for you. Nor is it normal but I digress." 

"Admit to me that ghosts are real and I'll think about it." 

"No can do little guy."

"You're a dick." 

"I know." He snickered. 

Ryan pushed past him and got another beer, at least he could get drunk. Shane was having the time of his life, dancing and singing along to Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.  _Jackass_. The longer he was here the more he wanted to punch him in the face. Why did he let himself get dragged out, why? 

Shane was partially correct though. It was a little nice to not be in his bedroom, staring at his laptop and switching from article to the google doc he kept his notes on. But he would have settled for some dumb Hallmark movie, with the usual pairing of two white, straight boring people who find each other and spend Christmas happy and then the rest of their lives happy and blahblahblah. It would be more enjoyable than being surrounded by drunk idiots singing holiday classics, and the occasional pair that found themselves under the mistletoe. Some with a quick peck, some with a full make out session. 

He glanced at Shane and took another sip of beer. Just another hour, tops, and he would be back in his apartment watching a movie and baking cookies. Maybe scrolling through Amazon for a present to himself. Probably giving Shane his present that he had picked out two weeks ago, a bigfoot mug and a card that simply said, ''To my favorite 'squatch, merry Christmas -Ryan." He had came across it while on his target run and knew it would be perfect. 

Shane was his best friend, they worked together and lived in the same building and hung out together and occasionally Shane would bring him to things like parties. Ryan knew that he only meant the best, was just worried that he would be spending the holidays alone. Although he knew that, it was still a party and it was still torture. Almost as bad as when he would be dragged out to family gatherings as a kid, aunts pinching his cheeks and drunk uncles in his space and his grandmother piling food on his plate the second he looked away. 

He felt someone sit next to him and heard a smug voice, "Enjoying yourself, Ry?" 

"As a matter of fact, I am not." 

"You need to just loosen up,  _enjoy_  yourself." 

"Shane, why did you drag me to a party when you know we could've watched a movie? We could've had popcorn!" 

He laughed, "Tomorrow we can, I promise." 

"I thought you were going to your parents?" 

"Plans changed. And I couldn't leave you alone, now could I?" His tone playful and teasing. 

Ryan tapped his foot, "Dick." 

"I have one." He smirked when Ryan hit his shoulder. 

"Can I go home now?" 

Shane just shook his head, "How about now?" 

"You're a child." 

He was smiling, the skin around his eyes was all crinkled and adorable. Ryan had always known he was attractive, it was hard to not notice but sometimes those thoughts went behind "wow he's good looking" and were more, "wow i want to put his dick in my mouth" 

He shook his head and Shane raised his eyebrow at him, "You okay?" 

"I need another drink." 

"That's the spirit." Ryan rolled his eyes. 

The two got up and he got another drink, then made the mistake of standing in a door way, "RYAN AND SHANE ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" 

 _Oh no. Oh fuck. Oh no._ Ryan was frozen, too many eyes were on him and the though of kissing Shane was just so much. He felt like he was going to faint. 

"Hey relax, it's just a kiss." Shane attempted. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, don't tell me you're afraid of mistletoe too?" 

"Who would be afraid of mistletoe?" 

"You." 

"Debatable." 

"Oh kiss already!" Said a voice. 

Soon there was a sea of people all chanting, "KISS KISS KISS KISS" 

Finally Shane leaned his head down and embraced Ryan in a searing kiss. His lips were soft but the press of them was firm. He leaned up into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shane's neck. All the feelings he had been having since, well forever, all surfaced and were put into the kiss. When the need for air became to strong they pulled apart, shy smiles appearing on their faces, "Um..."

"Yeah." 

"Look, Ryan, I..." 

"Shane..." 

They were at a stalemate, their eyes doing the talking for them. Saying all the words and thoughts they had kept to themselves all this time. The things that were just too hard to say aloud, with the fear of rejection and losing a friend so close stopping them.

"Do you want to get out here?" 

"I think that would be best." 

They walked out to the stairs, "Before you say anything, I really like you. I have for a really long time now, actually." Shane said. 

"I like you too. A lot." 

"Really?" He grinned. 

"Well yeah, you forehead. Don't have a clue why, but I do." Ryan quipped. 

"So will you admit that coming here wasn't totally horrible after all?" 

"Never."  

"One day, my friend. One day." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed, keep in mind this is my first fic for the tag and im pretty bad but whatever its fine. leave a kudos and comment bc im a total whore for feedback.


End file.
